OCs Needed (Closed)
by Ekidna
Summary: I need OCs for a story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Skystorm here.

So I'm writing a wings of fire/warriors crossover that I need OCs for. Wings of fire characters are the ones I'm after. The warriors part really isn't relevant for this. Please stick to the original seven tribes, and I need hybrids as well as normal characters. Actually I need mostly hybrids.

So below is a format for your OC submission.

~o~

NAME: _(please be realistic)_

GENDER:

SPECIES: _(hybrid/only one species- please specify)_

APPEARANCE: _(in detail please, like lots of detail)_

AGE: _(in years)_

PERSONALITY: _(again, in detail)_

MARKINGS/DISABILITIES: _(scars/blind/deaf etc)_

MATE/DRAGONETS: _(optional)_

BACKSTORY: _(also optional)_

~o~

If you want to check it out, my story is called Storms of Sand, in the wings of fire/warriors crossover section.

And here is a short story, to keep with site rules.

~o~

Darksoarer stood on the edge of a cliff, the wind whipping across his outstretched wings. Below him lay the ocean, stretched out in all it's glory, white-crested waves crashing against rocks, sending foam flying through the air. He lifted his head to stare further out, seeing the SeaWing's islands in the distance, curling into a perfect spiral. His eyes lifted even further to see shimmering blue and green forms drifting through a cloudless sky. Darksoarer folded his wings across his back, watching the SeaWings dive into the water.

He turned to his left, seeing the thick forests and mountains of the SkyWings. Behind that, he knew, lay the IceWings frozen wasteland and the endless desert of the SandWings. Beyond the desert lay a ravine-filled outcrop where the NightWings made their home. Behind him stood MudWing territory, and past that the RainWing's rainforest.

His lip curled. It had never made sense to him that the dragon's divided themselves so much, keeping to their own territories, with their own set of beliefs. No making friends with other species, no real communication with them. It was ridiculous.

It needed to change. The system so desperately needed to change. And when he arrived they would have that change. Whether they wanted it or not.

And he would be the one to bring it.

~o~

Thanks in advance, hope you check out my story.

~Skystorm


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, just going to use this chapter here for reviews.

First of all, thanks to everyone who submitted a character. Yes, they will all be used, although I do need to change some of their motives because it doesn't fit with the story. Sorry.

 _Guest who submitted FrostBite:_ Unfortunately I need to change this characters name because I already have someone called Frostbite in the story. If you want to suggest a different name you're welcome to, otherwise I'll be going with Frigid.

 _Venomheart the Dreamer:_ Thanks for telling me. I'll take this down once I have enough OCs. Just so you know, I'm not getting all the characters from this. Most are made up of my own characters.

 _Moonshadow:_ Yes, I agree with you that random motives and personalities aren't going to work in a story, which is why I have to tweak some of them up a bit. Thanks for Paradise, she seems awesome and I can really work with her personality.

 _Snowwing:_ Haha, yes Mimic will be so naive. Ah well, should be fun.

Just to point out, I have quite a lot of RainWings, SeaWings and IceWings. I have a few NightWings too, but barely any SandWings, SkyWings or MudWings. So making some more of these characters would be great.

Another thing I need to mention is no jewelry. Its not relevant to the story, and please no Jade Mountain, scrolls, Queens or weapons either. I think that's all.

Thanks to everyone!

~Skystorm

Ok, so I forgot to add a story to this chapter, thanks to The Black-Hearted Angel for reminding me. So just quickly gonna write something here.

~o~

Darksoarer spread his night-black wings, the stars on his wing membranes gleaming in the cold light. An icy plain spread before and behind them, with strangely shaped pinnacles of rock rising from the ground. A chill wind buffeted them, and small flakes of snow were driven into his scales. Behind him, a green and brown dappled dragon shivered.

"How do the IceWings stand it?" she complained, wacking herself with her wings.

The other dragon, a mix of IceWing and SeaWing, shot her an irritated look. "Easily," he responded.

Darksoarer turned his head to glare at the two dragons.

"You have a job," he growled. "That job is not to argue."

The LeafWing dipped her head. "Sorry Darksoarer."

The IceWing/SeaWing turned his glare on Darksoarer, his luminescent blue scales pulsing.

"You don't want to pick a fight with me," Darksoarer warned.

He was quite a bit larger than the other dragon, and could pull off a really intimidating stare when he wanted to. Slush seemed to realise this too, and turned away.

"Good," Darksoarer said.

He scanned the horizon, pinpointing the landmark he wanted- a high shelf that reared above the rest of the plains. That was where he find his dragons. That was where he would take over.

That was the start of his rule.

~o~

Oh and I also need more male dragons. Thanks.

~Skystorm


	3. Chapter 3

Well I need to respond to some more reviews. YAY.

Okay, thank you to everyone. By the way, this is only going to be open for another week. I'll be closing it next Monday, because I almost have enough characters.

 _Ellabellu:_ Yes I did recieve Sandstone. Awesome character, by the way. And I'll be updating Storms of Sand soon, sorry for the long wait. Thanks!

 _LettietheGreatestShowwoman:_ Uhhh, I think I got your name right. The story is already published. It's called Storms of Sand, and is in the warriors/wings of fire crossover section. Please check it out. And yes, your character will be playing an important role- at least in the next chapter.

Well I think that's it. Thanks for the characters. They're all amazing. A quick story.

~o~

Darksoarer walked along the edge of a sandy beach, his tail lashing. By his side walked a NightWing/SandWing hybrid, the dragon broader and taller than Darksoarer.

"The SandWings won't be open to this," the dragon growled.

"Of course they will," Darksoarer responded. "They have a hybrid- she should be open to us at least."

Sandstone growled deep in his throat.

"How did IceClan go?" a RainWing/SeaWing asked, her scales flaring bright yellow.

"Well," Darksoarer responded. "There was one IceWing who seemed very eager."

"That's great," Mimic exclaimed.

"It's not," Sandstone growled. "We don't need more young dragons."

"Yeah we do!" Mimic protested. "Wait, why do we need to go to the Clans?"

Darksoarer smiled, the grin spreading across his face.

"You'll see. You'll see."

~o~

Not my best work... but doesn't really matter that much.

See you at Storms of Sand with any luck.

~Skystorm


End file.
